Naruto: Class Change!
by NarutoAddict.PHP
Summary: Naruto takes a little detour on Kyuubi's orders as he falls down the gaping ravine and finds a tomb of warriors and heroes, their classes for his to spread once more.


A/N: yes, two new stories but please don't blame me, ideas are and forever will be fleeting, you need to write them down fast or else…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"What was that perverted old man thinking?"

As I plummeted down this un-ending ravine, I tried to focus on the seal on my stomach to enter its domain.

A sudden wave of vertigo hits me and I black out.

*In the seal*

After wandering for what felt like hours, the blonde finally found the gigantic cage. He then took a huge breath and-

"YOU OWE ME RENT, YOU OVERGROWN THROW-RUG!" Naruto screamed at the cage.

A pair of gigantic red glowing eyes opened from in the cage.

"**It is done" **Kyuubi monotonously said.

"Oh yeah? Well I ain't taking no for answer! I… Huh?" Naruto was baffled, He expected anger or any other negative emotion from the fox but he didn't expect an emotionless affirmative.

"**You heard me fleshbag, I agree" **Kyubi said as emotionless as the first time

"Huh?" Naruto smartly answered.

"**All I ask is for you to reach the end of this crevasse, fleshbag, and take anything you find there" **the kitsune said.

Naruto looked skeptical at the request.

"So you want me to fall and die then get the stuff at the bottom of this thing? That's it? No freedom, destruction or turning me to a half-demon? Or turning to a hot chick?" Naruto asked

"**Why would I want to turn into a fleshbag like you? Your kind disgusts me. Turn you into a half-demon? It's tempting to see you writhe in pain and then die from my potent youki. Fall and die? It's your choice to die, fleshbag. All I ask is for you to be stronger than all of the other rabble and fleshbags out there. You represent me in the world as my Jinchuuriki and I will not stand for a weak container" **the Kyuubi declaimed.

The human blinked in surprise.

"**And human?" **Kyuubi grinned.** "You just reached the end of your trip, take the items, and some of my chakra, summon one of those slimy toads to take you to the top, and lastly, make me proud of my container, even if you are just a stupid fleshbag. You have your orders brat, Get out of my sight"**

Naruto groaned in pain as he woke up. He felt the demonic chakra run through his body, healing his scratches and easing the pain. He looked up to see the steps to a gigantic tomb. It had a weird sign on the top of the entrance, It was an R and an O put together in a very artistic way but the O had two blips on top, like a horizontal : .

He climbed the steps and entered the enormous stone tomb. He found a ring of coffins in the very center of the tomb. Adjacent to the coffins were altars with items on top of them. The different Items were dominantly weapons and armors with some weird cards on top of them. Each Altar had a small banner that stated different words, he could make out some of them such as the ones that said Ninja and Stalker, but he didn't get what High Wizard, Lord Knight, or Gunslinger meant.

He approached an altar and took out a weapon. It was a strange blade with a horizontal handle and was equipped like a glove. As soon as Naruto grabbed it, he felt his intuition realize how to use the item, a katar his mind said, he swiped the air a few times and Naruto grinned in anticipation. If there was anyone else in the room right now, they would have been terrified at the fact that Naruto's eyes were crimson and his elongated fangs glinted when he grinned.

"I think I can get used to this"

Jiraiya nearly cried in relief when Naruto flew up on top of Gamahiro, the gigantic, hat wearing toad, holding a scroll that contained his spoils.

"What took you so long, brat?" I think you almost hit the bottom with how long you fell"

"I did hit the bottom, now if you'd excuse me, I have things to take care of, thanks for the help, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard the answer.

"HE HIT THE BOTTOM? HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?" were his thoughts.

"Thanks Gamahiro-san, for the lift and teaching me how to seal stuff into scrolls."

"Not a problem, Naruto-san, I'll put in a good word for you with Bunta-sama later" He said as he dispelled.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Ero-sennin, that is if you can find me" Naruto said

He took out a card with a raccoon-like animal image on it from his pocket and held it to his forehead protector. He suddenly disappeared from sight in a puff of smoke.

A month later, The Chuunin exam finals were to take place.

The spectators were very excited for the matches, especially between the Uchiha and the Kazekage's son and the one between the Kyubi kid and the Hyuuga boy.

The contestants were standing in a single line though a few were missing, Dosu, Sasuke and Naruto.

Genma chewed on his senbon as the Hokage started to give a speech on what Chuunin exams were all about, perfectly similar to the one before the prelims but without the interruptions.

When the Sandaime finished his speech, he signaled Genma to start the matches.

"Alright, everyone other than Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji, get out of the arena and go to the competitor's box." Genma ordered

The genin moved and Neji was left alone in the field with Genma.

Neji smirked

"I knew that deadlast wouldn't have the guts to fight a prodigy like me. Proctor, please announce my win" Neji smugly said

Genma raised his hand

"Not yet, Proctor-san!" a voice from above screamed

A shadow formed on the ground and people looked up to see what was making it. They were surprised to see a gigantic toad falling from the sky and landing into the arena.

The landing brought up a cloud of dust and when the smoke cleared, they were surprised at who was on the large toad.

He was wearing a purple tunic with gold trim over a chainmail bodysuit. His arms were wrapped with bandages and he had armored, fingerless gloves on that reached to his elbow. He wore purple baggy ninja pants held up by a white bow of thick rope with shinguards, black socks and black shinobi sandals. He also had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. His bright blonde hair and whisker marks proved his identity as Uzumaki Naruto, Neji's opponent. He struck a pose from atop the toad, holding an open fuuma shuriken out to his side with one hand and a half a tiger handseal in front of his face with the other hand.

"From the North come cries of fury, fury of my deeds! From the East, the cries of ladies, their cry for my skills! From the South come praise, praise of my talents and From the West, the songs of me being best! I am Uzumaki Naruto, Apprentice of the great Toad Sage Jiraiya! Here to fight and show my might!"

The entire crowd was speechless in front of his speech until Jiraiya cried out from the Hokage's side.

"YOU MAKE ME PROUD NARUTO! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Jiraiya yelled

Applause suddenly rung out from the Daimyo's part and the rest soon followed.

The competitors and his friends' reactions were varying.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What the hell was that?"

"That was completely troublesome"

"Naruto, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-"

"Apprentice of the Toad Sage?"

"No frikkin way!"

"AN ORANGE SCARF? HOW DOES HE MAKE AN ORANGE SCARF WORK WITH PURPLE?"

"And I lost to that guy? From a fart no less…"

"Mother… knows something"

"Nice one, Naruto"

"I sense a disturbance in the force"

"Show your skills, Naruto-kun, and do this old man proud"

…Moving on

Naruto dispelled the toad he riding on and stood against Neji, basking in the applause

Neji scoffed

"If you think that was supposed to intimidate me, then you're dead wrong, deadlast"

Naruto grinned in response

"That was all for me, Fate boy, they're not clapping for you, are they?"

Neji's glare could have melted steel. He settled into his Juuken stance and stood his ground.

Genma cleared his throat and said

"First round: Hyuuga Neji VS Uzumaki Naruto, Start!" before jumping away

Neji charged at the blonde, his doujutsu activating without a handseal, and started raining blows upon his opponent.

Naruto was battered with strikes before being hit directly on the chest with a palm strike, sending him tumbling away.

Neji smirked

"Even with all that showmanship, it matters not in battle, Fate has already decreed it, that I win this match"

Laughter stopped his monologue but it wasn't from the battered blond in front of him, it was from a blonde 7 paces past the prone one.

"And you said the Byakugan sees everything? Why didn't you see me switch then?" as soon as Naruto said that, the body that was unconscious popped into smoke before his all seeing eyes.

"Impossible, I never saw you make any hand seals" Neji said as he settled into his stance once more

Naruto took out two fuuma shuriken "And what were my hands doing while in the middle of my entrance?" He asked as he opened them

"Ooohh, that's sneaky of him!" a judge remarked

"Trickery and deception, a ninja's greatest skill" remarked another

"_So that's how he did it"_ Neji thought.

Naruto threw the weapons at Neji.

Neji seamlessly dodged the shurikens and charged at Naruto once more. He didn't notice the grin the blonde had when he charged.

As soon as Neji was within 5 paces, Naruto slammed his palm onto the ground and shouted out.

"Ninpo: Flip Tatami"

The floor suddenly flipped up like a domino falling but in reverse, in a cross formation from Naruto's position. It hit Neji hard and launched him away from the smirking deadlast.

Naruto threw an odd blue marble into the air and threw a kunai at it. It suddenly gushed out a surprising amount of water. Neji recovered from the blow and jumped away from the rushing water.

Naruto slammed his hands into the damp ground

"Ninpo: Freezing Mist"

The water suddenly evaporated, leaving a gigantic patch of mist in the center of the arena and disappearing from the spectators' sight. Hyuugas immediately activated their bloodlines but were shocked.

"That cloud… can block the Byakugan!" Hiashi growled

They had no choice but to wait for some action until Naruto's voice rang out

"Class Change: Champion" then a few moments later "Asura Strike!"

The sound of a very heavy hit landing and Neji's scream of pain was heard.

The mist cleared and it showed Naruto in different attire. He was wearing a white haori with orange flame designs and baggy black pants that were held up by a belt with a gigantic circular buckle. He didn't wear anything under the open haori showing off sculpted and ripped muscles. He had orange bandages wrapped around his feet as footwear. He also had a circlet on his head, a flat band of gold, and Bracers on his arms.

Naruto had one knee to the ground, his right hand still in the end pose of a punch. Neji was knocked out, lying unconscious behind Naruto. Only noticed by some, a black aura wafted from Naruto's right fist.

The crowd was silent until Jiraiya started to clap wildly

"THAT'S MY APPRENTICE! WOOHOOO! YOU KICKED ASS, NARUTO!" he screamed to the crowd

Genma shook off the shock and raised his hand.

"Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Applause followed.

Naruto climbed up the competitor's area and was met with stares from the other finalists. Naruto smashed his fists together

A ring of chakra suddenly expanded from his fists. Naruto's body was enveloped in light and as it died down, It showed Naruto wearing his original jumpsuit. He cocked his head to the side cutely in response to the strange looks he was getting

"What?"

A true Nara's words rang out, "Naruto, You just got a bit more troublesome"

"Eh?"

A/N: Done and posted… Koumei will update Koumei's other fics soon and Koumei will make sure to make them less crappy than this one… Toodles!


End file.
